bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Donte
donte hirako:'''donte is 15 yrs old his father happens to be shinji hirako just like his father donte used to be a captain in the soul society but again just like bradon he was infected by his fathers hollowfied genes as a result he was born a vizard but with hollow powers and shinigami power it makes donte a very powerful adverary but some say that donte resembles captain hitsugaya when he was a kid except donte has blonde golden like hair. '''POWERS AND ABILITIES Write the first section of your article here. *sword master specialist: donte is implied to be a powerful combatant, being the unofficial leader among the group and a former Shinigami captain. At one point, when donte begins to fight with Isshin Kurosaki, the other Vizard mention that Isshin is foolish to battle donte proven by the fact that donte is not taking the battle seriously (albeit it was also mentioned that Isshin was holding back, because he was trying to suppress his inner Hollow).6162 donte is also shown to be able to hold off ikki Kuna during his Hollowfication metamorphosis without releasing his sword, although it took some effort.63 He was also able to fend off iba kashu while also trying to resist his Hollowfication.64 donte also takes on the 6th Espada maintaining his calm in the face of the destruction shinrashi brought to the battle, pushing the Espada back with little effort using only his hollow mask *flash step expert: donte excels in Shunpo. His skill is shown to be great enough to easily outmanuever shinrashi, the Sixth Espada.67 As a captain, before he was kicked out, he was the first to arrive to save Hisashi even when Lenmaru had a head-start and all the other Captains left at the same time.68 *keen intellect:'Keen Intellect: Despite his arrogant attitude at times, donte has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive boy. During his time as captain of the 8th division, he was able to see through qeeno's deceptions and some of his illusions. Even qeeno himself admitted to be intimidated by donte's cunning. '*immense spirtual power:'Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure. Being a Vizard, donte possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is said to have spiritual pressure that is very demonic and monstrous ' Zanpakutō ''' '''agito In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The hilt and sheath are blue and its guard is shaped like an rectangular hexagon. Write the second section of your article here. Shikai:'The release command is become visible agito takes the form of a light blue mediam sized mideval blade with numerous abilities '*shuzei:'an ability that allows donte to use a super sonic sound wave every time he clashes swords with an enemy a shock wave so powerful that the� first wave causes the enemies ear drums to explode and they go deaf immediately donte however quotes that each time a wave is let off they are 10x more powerful than the last so he says that by time the second wave is let off it creates such a high pitch sound frequency that the enemies brain overloads and it explodes along with their heads '*genkaizo:'agito is able to release a sweet scent able to disort one sense making them hallucinate for example they might see an attack coming from in front of them and then hallucinate and think its coming fom the back then turn around to block it and then get cut from the front making him see things that arent really happening or can distort forms the enemy might try and attack you and when he tries to in his own mind he just stabed you threw the heart but in reality he just killed his own comrad '*tousen:'an ability that numbs the enemies body when donte cuts into any part of the opponents body that part instantly becomes numb but the rest of the body very slowly starts to turn numb as well '*Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: donte's Hollow mask strongly resembles a demonic samurai mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. When donning his Hollow mask, donte's sclera turn completely black and his irises become light blue *Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, donte's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. *Cero: donte gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line in the palm of his hand. He then releases a violet Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The power of the Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Espada of at least rank six, even at minimal power.7576. *Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, donte has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to overwhelm shinrashi.77 *Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, donte has shown that he can move much more quickly, which he uses to overwhelm shinrashi. Quotes *i do hate fighting weak hollows they always die so quickly *i can tell your going to be a pain *if you not even strong enough to block one of my weakest ceros then i have no intrest in this fight *i'll turn your body to ash arrancar *you told me that we wre one friends in the soul society qeeno but i never relly trusted you enough to tell you even thing so let me tell you sumthing if you think you zanpakuto is the only one that can distort reality you dead wrong *become visible agito *heh *whats that sound its annoying isnt it Category:Characters Category:Vizard Category:Character